Belial Atrocious in Ultraman Taiga!?!?!1!/!!!?!1!?
So here we are. The final confrontation between the Tri Squad and Tregear. The fate of the world is in our heroes' hands. Can they defeat the dark Ultra or will the universe perish in his fiendish grasp? Hiroyuki Kudo used Titas' Ultra Accessory to transform into the sage of U40 meanwhile Tregear's host/form used the Tregear Eye. Both of them bathed in colourful energies and grew, shifting into Ultras who took shape. The two giants merely stared at each other, neither uttering a single word or taking a single step. The masked Ultra decided to break the silence by charging forth as Titas followed suit. Titas delivered blow after blow, repeatedly punching his adversary who simply dodged one strike after the other, the sluggish movements of Titas took little effort to dodge before Tregear performed a backflip, dodging an incoming punch. Afterwards, the dark Ultraman fired his Trera Ardiga, the blue bolts of electricity blasted back the sage who crashed into a building, utterly decimating it. Titas was already down for the count, it was time for Hiroyuki to change things up a bit, transforming into the speedy Ultraman Fuma who quickly dashed in, delivering a powerful kick to Tregear's face. Yet despite this, the dark Ultra seemed unfazed, he gripped the warrior from O-50 by the leg and spun him around, throwing him through several buildings shortly after. Despite the devastating blow, Fuma kept going, he charged once more and so did Tregear. The two soon took flight and rammed against each other repeatedly. The combatants moved at blinding speeds across the sky, appearing as nothing more than blurs of light and darkness. Soon enough, Tregear managed to get ahold of his foe and punched him into the ground with enough force to smash a crator into the streets. "One more remaining..." Tregear cackled. Hiroyuki clenched his fist before pulling out the Taiga Accessory and transforming into the titular Ultra. Now facing his arch-nemesis, Taiga took a battle stance. Tregear took the very same stance as his foe, this being his own twisted way of mocking him. Taiga wasted no time and instantaneously transformed into his Photon Earth form. "Hmm? Using your ultimate form so soon?~" the dark Ultra joked. "Enough talk" Taiga grunted, the two quickly charged at one another and delivered energized punches at each other's faces. Both stumbled back in pain before continuing their bout. Knowing he was outmatched, Taiga fought wildly with all the strength he had in him, each of his punches more powerful than the last and each of his kicks more furious than the former. Tregear on the other hand was a lot calmer, he took his time and bothered to dodge some of the incoming strikes while delivering some of his own. Taiga coated his entire arm in a bright golden light, preparing to slam it into his foe. Just barely managing to dodge the attack, Tregear ducked and performed a kick on Taiga's legs, knocking the Ultra on his back. The masked one got up and decided to take the opportunity that was so cheaply given to him, he stomped on Taiga repeatedly, planting him further into the ground with each and every strike. Although it pained him, Taiga decided to keep going, he shot an energy bullet directly to Tregear's face, causing him to stumble back in pain. Hurt but not defeated, Taiga got up. The assault to Tregear's face had momentarily stunned him, allowing Taiga to charge up and fire a shot of his signature beam at his enemy, seemingly destroying him in an explosion of golden energy. Hiroyuki and Taiga both sighed in relief, this was it. They did it. The defeated Titas and Fuma in the form of accessories cheered for their friends. But their joy was cut short. As the explosion's smoke faded, it revealed that not only had Tregear withstood the attack but he stood tall and proud, it looked as if he was enjoying it. As if he was enjoying their shock, their fear, their hatred. The dark Ultra flew up and fired his Opto Dacrys, the red eye beams blasted Taiga, obliterating nearby buildings and knocking the Ultra to the floor. Nonetheless, Taiga got up once more, only to be greated by Tregear's Geargy Dirge, the tornado kick attack knocked the hero down once more, reverting him to his base form. Tregear stood over the defeated Ultra and he bent over, getting close to his nemesis. He did not mock Taiga, he did not laugh at him as he had done time and time again. Rather he let his gaze speak for itself as he loosened his grip, approaching Taiga's face with his hand. But Taiga did not stand there, though he was overcome with a twisted curiosity about just what Tregear would do, he still resisted it. He could not afford to watch. He had to act. In the blink of an eye, Taiga raised his fist in a striking motion, uppercutting his foe and jumping on top of him as the two collapsed on the ground. He punched Tregear's face and chest repeatedly, pinning him down by sitting on his stomach. The dark Ultra overcame the initial shock and fired electric bolts from his hands, blasting away the Ultra. Both of them swiftly got up and wrestled with one another. Tregear began to slash and hack at Taiga's flesh and protector with his claws, while the son of Taro headbutted the masked being, knocking him away. Taiga gathered his energy and fired a shot of his signature beam, only for it to be blocked by the Ischyros Heba, Tregear's barrier. The two resumed their fighting, striking each other with fists coated in energy, when all the sudden it began to rain. The two Ultras looked up, noticing the clouds getting dark and darker each passing second as the began to move in a spiraling motion. "What the..." Hiroyuki pondered when all the sudden a figure burst from the sky, descending rapidly. The figure landed, its shape was obscured by a dark glow which slowly began to fade, revealing a black and grey Ultraman with a purple colour timer and long orange eyes unlike any other Ultra's. "Who are you?" Taiga was quick to shout. The entity did not respond however, it simple raised its hand and materialized a staff in its hand. It swung the weapon and fired a crescent of orange energy at the duo, knocking them both back. "What on Earth? Who do you think you are to just barge into our battle?!" a furious Tregear exclaimed. The entity laughed out loud, "My name is Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Belial Atrocious currently." it spoke. The duo gasped and so did Titas and Fuma's accessories with them. Hiroyuki on the other hand seemed unfazed. "Who's that?" he asked. "Ultraman Belial is the most evil and powerful dark Ultra in the whole multiverse! At one point he even managed to blow up the entire universe and forced King to merge himself with it, effectively rendering the Ultra crippled" Taiga was quick to respond. "Ehem" Tregear awkwardly brought attention to himself, "Let me correct you, Belial was the most evil and powerful dark Ultra... I am fortunate enough to have seized this title from him" he mocked. Belial burst into sudden laughter, catching the masked Ultra off guard, "Seized? Seized you say? Boy you sure have a big idea for yourself..." Belial barked. "Even after death, I will forever be the superior dark Ultra, youngsters like you can try to take my title all you want but one thing's for sure. You'll NEVER achieve even a fraction of the reputation I have built for myself!" Belial laughed and pointed his Giga Battle Nizer at Tregear. The dark Ultra groaned, "If you are as great as you say you are, oh dark lord Belial.... why have you blessed us foul worms with your presence...?", he replied. "It's simple" Belial uttered, "To show you little kids just who's number one!" he quickly fired several energy bullets from the tip of his weapon, blasting the two. Tregear managed to dodge the blasts but Taiga was not as lucky, he crumbled to the floor as his timer began to blink. "Oi what are you doing?! You already have three arch-nemesis! Ken, Zero and your own son! Do you seriously want another one? The kid's my rival!" Tregear screamed in anger. "Heh, what a pest" Belial fired a bolt of electricity from his weapon at Tregear, blasting him through a building. "Do you seriously think you mean something? That you are someone?" Tregear got up, readying himself for another attack but Belial put down his weapon. "You... are nobody... you... are nothing.... you... ARE A LAZY REHASH OF ME!" He fired his Atros Ripper at Tregear, blasting him to the ground. "And you.... are worth nothing. Nobody cares about you. Nobody likes you. You exist to fill a spot, to play a role. No matter what you do..." Belial approached Tregear, extending his claws and preparing to slash at him, "You will always be compared... to me!". Wasting no more time, Belial slashed at his foe, but his attack was halted. Tregear had grabbed him by his forearm before he'd even realized it. "Perhaps it's time for me to get real with myself. I may be a lazy rehash, I may be a sore copy, I may be a nobody, I may be destined to be compared to you for all of eternity, I may be unfortunate enough to share the same fate as you and do everything that you did....." Tregear looked into Belial's eyes and snorted, "But even if I have to do everything you did... I'm still going to do it better than you!" he instantly uppercutted the dark Ultra who retaliated by grabbing him and throwing his foe into the air. Tregear flew at Belial, striking him with an energized kick and bashing him across the ground, the dark Ultra fired his Atros Roar at point-blank, blasting Tregear away and taking flight alongside him. The two soared through the skies, flying at incredible speeds and tearing apart the dark clouds that had formed. Both fought furiously, slashing at each other with their claws, ramming one another, firing rounds of energy bullets and the like. Tregear shot his eye beams only for Belial to deflect them with his Giga Battle Nizer and retaliate with a shot of his Belial Deathscythe which Tregear's barrier successfully blocked. The former dark lord charged at his successor, slamming him with the Giga Battle Nizer. Tregear grabbed the weapon, holding it from one end while Belial held it from the other, the two struggled for a moment, pulling the weapon back and forth before Belial activated its electrocution ability to which Tregear swiftly pushed the weapon away, delivering a spinning kick immediately after and sending Belial plummeting down. Tregear descended and resumed battle with his adversary, their claws clashed as they continued to strike and slash. Eventually their fists collided, sending out a pulse of energy that shot them both back. "Let's finish this!" Belial barked in a fit of rage, charging up his Atros Burst. "Couldn't have said it better myself!" Tregear responded, calling forth dark energy to fire his Trera Ultigeyser. Soon enough, both Ultras shot their respective attacks, the dark beams clashed in a brilliant explosion of light, neither seemed to be overpowering the other until Belial's began to grow in length and power. "Face it, no matter how hard you try, you will always be the measly number two! The one the people like only because he's new. Heck! Tsupro didn't even bother to come up with an original backstory for you!" Belial shamed his foe as his beam began to grow in power even more, slowly overwhelming Tregear's own attack. "That's what you think! You are too quick to judge someone Belial. Despite all the controversy surrounding it and it's recent series, Tsupro is the company that brought us several years worth of this series! They may not have the best writers, the best designers or the most creative of ideas, but one thing's for certain. It's them that built the basis for the series we've known and loved for the past fifty years, they may have been through some rough times but they've ALWAYS managed to come out on top! It's way too early to judge something so big from such little things you know about it, they will come up with something new and original, it may not be the best or most original thing, but at least they'll have put some effort into it, and that's all that matters! So stop praising the past so much and being so negative about the present and have a little faith in the people that are making all of this god damn it!" Tregear ranted as his beam grew in power, overpowering Belial's own attack in moments and blasting the former dark lord, destroying him in a magnificent explosion. "Enjoy being Tsupro's favourite punching bag for the next 10 years!" Belial screamed before he went up in flames. Tregear watched the blast before performing Godzilla's victory dance. Meanwhile, Taiga just stared in awe as the ending theme of his series starts playing. Category:Furnozilla's rubbish Category:UltraFan Trollpasta Series Category:Big Bad Belial Man Category:Big Bad Tregear Man Category:What's this? GAPS! Actual Effort! Category:TAIGA